Ai Kotoba
[[Archivo:11671304.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada Kagiya Fugashi.]] Ai Kotoba (愛言葉 / Palabras de Amor) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 21 de julio de 2009 y actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo. Ha aparecido en diversos conciertos. Comentario del Autor: *''"Te daré muchas de mis 「 Palabras de Amor」."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: DECO*27 Ilustración: Kagiya Fugashi *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *DECO*27 VOCALOID COLLECTION 2008~2012 *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *No You, No Me *Vocaloid Ultra Best -memories- *Sou Ai Sei Ri Ron *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Odori Voca!! ~Odottemita Selection~ Ha sido incluida en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Miku Flick Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por marvelangga. *Traducción al español por no sabemos quién es el traductor ¡Informanos!. Kanji= いつも僕の子供が お世話になっているようで 聴いてくれたあなた方に 感謝、感謝。 このご恩を一生で忘れないうちに 内に秘めた想いとともに 歌にしてみました。 愛言葉は”愛が10＝ありがとう” 僕とか君とか恋とか愛とか 好きとか嫌いとか また歌うね。 今君が好きで てか君が好きで むしろ君が好きで こんなバカな僕を君は好きで 愛してくれて。 こんな歌聴いて泣いてくれて ありがとう。 いつか僕の子供が10万歳の誕生日 迎えた時、祝ってくれて39ました このご恩は一生で限られた時間で 生まれる曲と詩に乗せて 君に届けるよ これからもどうかよろしくね 僕とか君とか恋とか愛とか 好きとか嫌いとか まだ足りない？（笑） じゃあ 「昨日何食べた？」 「何してた？」 「何回僕のこと思い出した？」 こんなこと話してみようか！ 「キミ食べた。」　　　　　　　　　　…バカ。 「ナニしてた。」　　　　　　　　　　…バカ。 「キミのことなんか 忘れちゃったよ。」　　　　　　　…バカ。 君が好きで っていうのは嘘で（笑） ホントは大好きで。 傷つけたくなくて でも 君が好きで 愛して暮れて 「こんな歌あったね」って 君と笑いたいんだ 僕みたいな君 君みたいな僕 似てるけど違って 違ってるから似てる 好きだよと言う度に 増える好きの気持ちは 僕からたくさんの君への ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ 愛言葉 |-| Romaji= itsumo boku no kodomo ga osewa ni natteiruyou de kiitekureta anata kata ni kansha, kansha. kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni uta ni shitemimashita. ai kotoba wa "ai ga too = arigatou" boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka suki toka kirai toka mata utau ne. ima kimi ga suki de teka kimi ga suki de mushiro kimi ga suki de konna baka na boku wo kimi wa suki de aishitekurete. konna uta kiite naitekurete arigatou. itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi mukaeta toki, iwattekurete sanjuuku mashita kono goon wa isshou de kagirareta jikan de umareru kyoku to shi ni nosete kimi ni todokeru yo korekara mo douka yoroshiku ne boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka suki toka kirai toka mada tarinai? jaa "kinou nani tabeta?" "nani shiteta?" "nankai boku no koto omoidashita?" konna koto hanashitemiyou ka! "kimi tabeta." ...baka. "nani shiteta." ...baka. "kimi no koto nanka wasurechatta yo." ...baka. kimi ga suki de tteiu no wa uso de honto wa daisuki de. kizutsuketakunakute demo kimi ga suki de aishitekurete2 "konna uta atta ne" tte kimi to waraitainda (boku mitai na kimi kimi mitai na boku niteru kedo chigatte chigatteru kara niteru suki da yo toiu tabi ni fueru suki no kimochi wa boku kara takusan no kimi he no) ai kotoba |-| Español= Tu que siempre cuidaste de mi lado infantil Por escucharme Siempre estaré Muy agradecido, muy agradecido No olvidemos todos esos favores Con todos estos sentimientos escondidos en mi Te hice una canción La letra de amor dice "Amor es 10 = Gracias" Es sobre mi, es sobre ti Es sobre amor, es sobre amar Es sobre querer, es sobre odiar Y la cantaré de nuevo Justo ahora te amo Te amo profundamente En verdad te amo Este estúpido te está amando. Te daré toda mi canción de amor Escucha esta canción Ahora que he llorado todas mis lágrimas Gracias. Algún día mi lado infantil Será 100000 veces mayor que hoy Entonces nos encontraremos otra vez Y celebraremos 39 veces Vamos a unirnos por esos favores a través del tiempo Enviaré esta canción que ha nacido Y llegará hasta ti Por ahora seguiré agradecido Por mi, por ti Por tu amor, por el amarte Por quererte, por odiar Debería ser suficiente ¿no lo crees? ¡¡Entonces!! ¿Qué comiste ayer? ¿Qué hiciste ayer? ¿Qué tanto pensaste en mi? ¡No hables acerca de esas cosas! ¿Acaso comiste? ... Idiota ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ... Idiota No me he olvidado de ti ... Idiota Te amo no estoy bromeando ¡La verdad es que realmente te amo! Jamás podría lastimarte ¡Pero yo te amo! ¡Te amo profundamente! "No cantes algo así" me dijiste sonriendo El yo que es como tú, el tú que es como yo Somos tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes Tan distintos y aun así similares Siempre te diré que te amo Estos sentimientos de amor se hacen más fuertes Te dedicaré todas mis... Palabras de amor Versiones Sucesivas sasakure.UK Remix thumb|210px|Portada del álbum. Para el álbum de DECO*27 "Sou Ai Sei Ri Ron", sasakure.UK realizó en remix de la canción. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música: sasakure.UK Letra: DECO*27 Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Sou Ai Sei Ri Ron i-dep 2467 Remix thumb|210px|Portada del álbum. Para el álbum de DECO*27 "YUMEYUME", i‐dep realizó en remix de la canción. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música: i‐dep Letra: DECO*27 Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *YUMEYUME Galería M_spiritual.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project Diva 2nd para Ai Kotoba. miku_44.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project Diva Arcade Future Tone para Ai Kotoba. Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009